


How we deal with the mess

by Katherine271



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine271/pseuds/Katherine271
Summary: Axl is in the final year of high school,  have a great girlfriend, who's he loves and the usual teenage problems. But that changes...Warning: I'm not from the English speaking country, so if you find some grammar or spelling mistakes, let me please know.I'm sorry, but now set aside, because I got another story to work on, but as soon as I'll be done with it, I'll continue with this.





	1. 1st chapter

# 1.chapter

## Emily POV

I woke up and turn to the Axl side to check if he is still there. But he wasn't, so I get up and started to dress up and then the nausea hit me, and I had to hurry to the bathroom. I throw up like 6 times before Axel found me with head in the toilette.

" Are you ok, sweetheart?" He asked me and helped me on my legs after the last dose of vomiting. " Yeah, I just ate something bad yesterday. Don’t worry." I smiled at him and started brushing my teeth. " If you aren’t well, you don't have to go on that stupid meeting with my grandparents. They’ll understand it." He said with the worried look. " I want to meet them and spend some time with your family, Axl, if our relationship is serious, which I hope is." I said with a full mouth and spited the toothpaste into the sink. Then I grabbed his hand and went to the kitchen to say hi to his family. 

" Hi, Emily, how did you sleep?" Frankie asked me and give me the bowl with some cereal. "Fine, but I'm sorry, that Brick had to sleep on the couch because of me." I answered and looked on that 13 years old boy with bowed head. " It's ok, it's better to sleep on the couch than in the Axel's room for me, because he's snoring as hell." " Hey, watch your mouth, a young boy!" Mike shouted on him and call on Sue to come to the table. She came and talked about her yesterday date with Darrin. Then she realized I'm here and started talking on me. "Sue, Stop, let her eat her breakfast. But she's pale as a ghost, are you ok, honey?" Frankie asked me." Yeah, I'm fine, I just caught some flu from my siblings. When I get home, I'll go right into bed." I said, before I had to run to the bathroom again.

"It's not normal." I thought when I started throwing up again. After a few minutes I heard opening doors behind me and then I feel his hand on my back. " You couldn’t make it today. I'll stay here with you and we'll make a free day with popcorn and movies. Do you agree?" I nodded and turned to him. "If this is going to happen again, I'll go to visit my doctor and check, if everything is ok." I said with my encourage smile. So, I got up from the floor and came back to the kitchen. "Mom, we are staying at home, she won't make it in grandmas, so enjoy it there and let us be." he said and turned me to his room, where I lay down and fall asleep within 3 minutes in his arms.

I get up in 7 o'clock and decide to go home, because I was still exhausted. I said goodbye to my boyfriend and take my jacket. He kissed me on my forehead and accompanied me to my car. "Call me at home, please. I need to know you are all right." He said, when I was sitting into the vehicle. I drove home and let my parents know I was there. I went to the kitchen and open the fridge because I was starving. I didn't eat since 11 am, so I took pickles and ice cream and headed to my bedroom. Unfortunately, I met my mom." I thought you hate pickles" she said "aren't you pregnant?" I looked at her with despite face and then I laughed. “No, mom, I'm not, calm down, I just wanted to try them." and with that I went to the door of my room and closed a door. But I couldn't stop thinking about what my mum said. I have all the symptoms and I didn't get my period on time, but that wasn’t something unusual. But what if I'm? How will Axl react? What if he leaves me and I would have to rise this kid my myself? Stop it, you aren't pregnant. It's just stress of last year on high school. But I must visit doctor tomorrow, just to be sure.

The next day I said to my parents I'm not feeling well, and I should visit the hospital. Just in case. "Don’t you want us to go with you?" my father asked. "No, I'm 18 years old, I think I could manage it myself." I said when I was grabbing my keys and came out of the house. I drove to the hospital, but then I realize, that I should buy a pregnancy test, that I could have a proof. I headed to the nearest pharmacy, which was in the mall and bought 3 tests.

 I went to the toilet. I was nervous like never, but I was repeatedly saying I need to know. So, done what’s need to be done and then wait for 3 minutes as the boxes said. It was the worse 3 minutes in my life, whole time my hands were shaking, and my mind wondered to the other world. And then finally my phone buzzed, and I could look at the sticks. I couldn't believe my eyes because all of them were saying I'm pregnant. I couldn’t catch my breath and then I started crying.

After 10 minutes I heard a knock on the doors and saw my best friend’s boots. I opened the door and run into Sam’s arms. "What's wrong, Em? Why aren't you at school?" she asked and then she looked behind me and saw the boxes and sticks. She went around me and grabs the sticks into her hands. "It's says, that you are pregnant, but it isn't true, right? " but I shook my head and took them from her and then I put them into my bag. "I think, they are right." and I started crying even harder. She hugged me and took me out of the bathrooms.

"Hey, stop crying, it's not the end of the world. Who’s the father?" she gave me the handkerchief. “Axl, who else could it be? Omg, he will hate me. I ruined his life, his future." and I incidentally touch my belly and fell how the knowledge of the baby inside make me smile. "But I can't get rid of it, I couldn't kill it. It's my kid and I'll rise it." "That's my girl. Come, you have to go to the hospital to confirm this and then you should say it to Axl. Okay?" And with that she dragged me to her car and get started it. "Okay. I would love to have you with me. I couldn't do it alone."  I said and wiped my eyes. "Sure, what friend would I have been if I didn't help my best friend?" She said and drove me to the hospital.

She stopped before the entrance and went to park the car. We went inside and reported my name. The receptionist sends me to the 3. floor and there I had to wait for the doctor. Kim came and smiled on me. “It’s going to be all right, Emily.” I nodded, but I was still nervous, even though somewhere inside I was happy. I'm going to be mum. Then the doctor called me in and I squeezed Kim’s hand. I entered the doors and there the doctor Marks (whose name I read on the door) asked me some questions, like where was my last period, how long I was feeling nauseous and some other. " I need to take some of your blood to confirm it. It wouldn't hurt, keep calm. " She said with injection in her hand. I nodded and looked on the other side. After that I have to lay down on the bed and roll up my t-shirt." Let see, if is a baby in there." She said and put the gel on my stomach. I was cold and slimy, but on the other hand calming. "Oh, there it is. I can congratulate you, you are 100% pregnant. Do you want to look on your baby?" and with that she turned the monitor, and I saw the little bean. "That's it? " and doctor nodded." It's so small and strange. Don't you think, Kim?" and I look at her. She seems like she'll cry, but then she wiped her eyes and said:" Yeah, it's strange, but yours. How far along is she?" That's a good question, why didn't ask myself. "You are 5 weeks, so I'll see you after 3 weeks, so we could go to some rhythm, ok?" she said and throw on me some papers to clean myself. " Ok, so see you next month." And I took my clothes and left with Kim. 

"I should call Axl and meet with him to let him know. But I'm so scared about his reaction. What if he broke up with me or worse hate me?" I said with wet eyes. " He wouldn't, you know he loves you and never do such a thing, so it's going to be ok." Kim answered and then drove me home. " But after you tell him, call me, I want to know, what happened." And I went to house and hoped I wouldn't meet my parents. But this time I was lucky, so I dialed his number. He picks it up after 3 ringing. " Hi Emily, are you ok? You don't look good yesterday." He said, seems happy. It broke my heart I have to ruin his day with this news. " Yeah, I'm better than yesterday. Axl, could we meet? I want to talk to you about something." I said. " Of course, I could drive to yours, if it's ok?" " Ok, at a mine at half an hour. See you."

I was nervous, but the thought of the baby calmed me down. If he leaves us, I'll still have you. After 20 minutes I heard the bell, and I hurried to open the door where he stayed with the scared face. " Come in, we can sit in the living room. " And I grabbed his hand and sit him down to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

# 2\. chapter

## Emily POV

 " What's wrong? Did I something wrong? If yes, you have to…" and I stopped him and look into his eyes. " It's that, I have big news for you." I said. " I'm- I'm - it's so hard to tell. Ok, once again." But he interrupted me. " You are breaking up with me? Please no, I love you and I couldn't live without you." He asked with his eyes fulling with tears. " No, I'm not. It’s just… I'm pregnant." And take out the pregnancies tests from my bag.  He froze and looked on the tests. " What? " " I'm pregnant, I'm carrying your child." "What? It's not true, you are kidding, right?  Just some bad joke, ha-ha, but it's not funny. " " No, I'm serious, this isn't a joke. I'm truly pregnant." " Shit." He stood up and start to walk through the living room. " I don't know what to say, I'm shocked and - and... Oh, you are pregnant. What we will do?"  " I don't know, in my thoughts I never get beyond this." "How could I manage a child, when can't take care of myself. And now you are pregnant. We are going to be parents. " He stopped walking and look at me. " What about our parents? How could I tell them this when they are out of their mind when I didn't pass some hard exam and now I have to tell them I'm going to be a dad?" He still was looking at me with wide eyes. "No, no, no. I need to go to the air. I'll be back soon." And then he took his jacket and leave the front door. I was so sad about his reaction, because I wasn't expected happiness, but this was beyond the pale. I started to cry again and laid down on the couch. Then I started to drift off and still thinking what I will do.

 When I woke up, I had head on his lap and his fingers stroked my hair. "Hi" I said with sleepy voice. " Finally, you are up." He answered and smiled on me. " Where were you? And what's time?" I started to get up. “It’s okay, lay back down. I was outside walking and thinking. And you had been sleeping for 3 hours. That’s mean it’s 5 pm. But I guess you need it now, so it’s all right.” He answered with grin and pushed me down to the couch. “What’s the result of your brainstorming?” I asked and looked at him. “That we’re screwed up, but I guess you want to keep it. Because if you wouldn’t, that we can abort it. But I will support you if you decide anyway, because it’s half mine.” He said and grabbed my hand. “You’re right, I want it. And I don’t force you to be with me in this situation, but I appreciate you want to support me, but do you know into what you sink in?” I know, it was stupid to asked him this after his statement. But I had to be sure, that he meant it, not just said it because he doesn’t want to disappoint me. “Yeah, I’m sure, what else I can do then support you. We have to do it, because we have no other options.” He said and started to get up. “I go to order some food for, ok?” “Yes, get me Chinese and ice cream, thanks.” I said and smiled. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. In meanwhile I also get up and headed to my room, where I changed myself into something comfortable then jeans and blouse.

Then I went to the kitchen and saw the boxes from the nearest restaurant. I sat down on the chair and began to eat. "Who else know about it?" he asked me. “Hmm?” I mumbled with full mouth. “Who else know about…?” and in that moment my parent went inside." Hi Axl," my mum greeted my boyfriend, "about what does anybody know?" she asked me and put the food she bought on the desk. She was always suspicious about everything and I wasn't surprised by her question. "Nothing mum, we were just talking about..." I throw a helpless look on Axl " About my scholarship which I get a few hours earlier. " He helped me, and I whispered to him "What?" "I'll tell you later." He smiled on me. " I'm glad you get it, come here." My father said and pat Axl on his back. My mother hugged him and smiled.  I helped with cleaning and then I took Axl to my bedroom where we were watching a movie and talking about what we will do.

The results were: first he’ll find, so his parents don’t have to pay his education and we have enough money to take care of the baby. Second, we have to tell our parents and after that, move out to our own place. And last, we should think about all the thing that babies need and bought books about it.

 

## Axl POV

She slept again in the middle of the movie, so I could think. I’m going to be a father. How does it possible? Well, I know all about how to make a kid, but we were so careful and always had a protection, so how could this happen? Omg, what am I going to do? But then I realized, she is the most amazing girl which I ever met, and she could do it, but what about me? I’m not ready for a child, I’m still a kid and I haven’t finished school, any job, any flat or own house and my car is not a suitable place for me, even for the child. Shit, I must reorganize my life and be more responsible. But how about my parents? They will kill me immediately after the confess. When will It be born? I have to ask her, because I need to know so many things and when I think about it I realize I don’t know nothing about rising a child, well yeah, I have two younger siblings, but I never cared how to take care of them. I’m so stupid, I should help my mum and dad with that. I looked on the alarm and saw its half past 2. You should sleep, I think and closed my eyes. Tomorrow you must go to school and then I have to go find a job. I slowly drifted to the sleep and my dreams were full of screaming babies and angry parents.


End file.
